


Gods of death

by lojo



Series: WIP Folder Cleanout [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Florid use of language, I guess technically I should be calling him Zangetsu not Hollow Ichigo but old habits die hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Ichigo is the god of death. Shiro is nothing.





	Gods of death

Shiro. White. Shi, death. Shiro wasn't a name, it was the idea of blankness, like a blanket of snow that covers everything the eye can see. Shiro was the concept of nothingness. 

He wore white accentuated with black and the only colour visible was the piercing gold of his eyes. That was to say nothing of the horned skull mask he wore, all black with white lines, long flowing white hair fell down his back. He was frightening to behold. 

It was as if his mere presence sapped life from the surroundings. Vibrant blues muted as he passed, plants he crushed underfoot wilted and died. He paid this no mind. 

White, death, sun bleached bones lying forgotten somewhere. 

Ichigo was his counterpoint. Ichigo, the protector. Kuro, black, he was opposite to the being that sapped colour, he made faintest colour stand out all the more because of his presence. The muted shades Shiro affected popped when Ichigo passed them by. Flowers sprouted beneath his feet, blooming rapidly. They shrivelled when Shiro followed, ephemeral in their beauty. 

 

This is the story about a death god and his distorted reflection, his shadow, his other self. 

They do not hate each other, not truly. 

Shiro wants to consume, to destroy. It is in his nature to take until there is nothing left. Ichigo wants to protect everyone from the fate of destruction Shiro would wreak upon the world if he was left unchecked. 

One must balance the other. One cannot exist without the other. This is the destiny, fate, curse laid upon a single soul shattered in two irreconcilable pieces. 

They are the same person, yet not. They were the same person once, and can never be the same again. 

Shiro lies, claims only to exist to hurt others. He is reckless, and selfish, but he is not truly evil. He mourns the loss of every life, regrets that his mere presence depletes the life force of all around him, hates that life slips away like water running through his fingers. Only Ichigo being near can soothe this ache. Shiro says he hates Ichigo for this. This is a lie too. 

Ichigo does not lie. He can, but he chooses not to. On the rare occasion they meet face to face Ichigo tells Shiro he does not hate him. Shiro doesn’t believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr hmu @bakuraryxu


End file.
